Mayor Jones the pimpmaster
by Icarlyspamfan
Summary: everyone has sex with everybody..


"We will forever and always be Mystery Inc!" Fred says high fiving everybody.

* * *

"Of course Fred hunny!"Daphne says giving him a quick kiss on the cheeck.

* * *

Sheriff Stone comes in.

* * *

"Not unless you guys get arrested!" Sheriff says.

* * *

Mayor Jones pats Sheriff on the back.

* * *

"No! Your not arresting anybody." Mayor Jones says.

* * *

"But hunnybear! Poockeycakes! Cupbaby!" Sheriff says whinning.

* * *

Mayor Jones kisses Sheriff on the cheeck.

* * *

"Thanks Mayor I needed that" Sheriff says.

* * *

Mayor Jones drives everybody except Shaggy,Velma,and Scooby back to their house.

* * *

Fred and Daphne went to Fred's room to talk and maybe kiss.

* * *

Mayor Jones and Sheriff were having sex as usual.

* * *

Daphne gets a text.

* * *

"Oh crap! I have to go! Bye Fred!" Daphne says giving Fred a goodbye kiss.

* * *

Sheriff and Daphne were walking out of Fred & Mayors house.

* * *

Fred and Mayor Jones talk a bit.

* * *

Fred hugs Mayor Jones and went off to bed.

* * *

Fred texts Daphne to come over his house to have sex.

* * *

Daphne sneaks in Fred's window.

* * *

Fred is on the bed with Daphne ontop.

* * *

They began making out.

* * *

Daphne throws off her shirt and hits something.

* * *

They both got up to see what it was.

* * *

**Chiles family. Brad Chiles,Judy Chiles,and Fred Chiles.**

* * *

Fred runs and shows Mayor Jones.

* * *

Mayor Jones confesses he's not the father.

* * *

Fred drives away without saying a word.

* * *

Daphne is in a bra and skirt.

* * *

"Where you about to have sex with Fred?" Mayor Jones asks.

* * *

"Yeah and I guess I can't. Too bad because I was really good at it." Daphne says sadly.

* * *

"Yeah right! Just go back home to your parents! Besides your too young" Mayor Jones says going back to bed.

* * *

Mayor Jones gets into his bed and puts his cover on him.

* * *

Daphne jumps on Mayor Jones.

* * *

"Do me.I love you. Since your not Fred's father we can do whatever we want." Daphne says.

* * *

"Daphne I can't I-" Mayor Jones says but gets cut off as Daphne removes her bra.

* * *

"WOW THOSE ARE SOME BIG TITS!" Mayor Jones says loudly.

* * *

Mayor Jones and Daphne have hot sex in his bed.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

Daphne leaves and goes back to her house.

* * *

Mayor Jones had the best night ever and wanted more.

* * *

Mayor Jones calls Velma.

* * *

"Hey Velma can you help me with some papers?" Mayor Jones says on the phone.

* * *

"Sure thing i'll be right over!" Velma says.

* * *

Velma comes over in a tight nerdy outfit which made her boobs look bigger.

* * *

Mayor Jones locks Velma in his room.

* * *

"Listen Velma..I had sex with Daphne and I want to have sex with you." Mayor Jones says.

* * *

"Eww gross! You probally have a saggy dick!" Velma says.

* * *

"Let's see about that.." Mayor Jones saying while removing his clothes.

* * *

"Don't be a shit let's have sex." Mayor Jones says waiting.

* * *

Velma shrugs and has sex with him.

* * *

After they were done Mayor Jones see's Alice Mays.

* * *

Mayor Jones invites Alice Mays inside.

* * *

"Hey Alice! I haven't seen you since we had sex." Mayor Jones says.

* * *

"Whatever i'm dating ponytail guy now." Alice says holding hands with ponytail guy.

* * *

"Let's have a 3 some!" Mayor Jones says.

* * *

"WHAT! THATS SO!UGH! EEW!" Alice says.

* * *

"Sure thing Mayor let's do this!" Ponytail guy says.

* * *

"Whatever let's get this thing going!" Alice says.

* * *

They all have a 3some on the floor.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Mayor Jones is sitting and reading playboy.

* * *

Mayor Jones liked having sex with men and woman.

* * *

Fred comes home and tells Mayor Jones he forgives him.

* * *

"Listen Fred..over this weekend I had sex with almost everyone and since i'm not your father we could have sex..if you want.." Mayor Jones says shyly.

* * *

Fred looks down.

* * *

"Wait! Daphne had sex with you?" Fred asks.

* * *

"Yeah. I fucked her so bad that when she started sucking my dick it started to taste like her pussy." Mayor Jones says.

* * *

Fred got mad.

* * *

"Let's have sex FOR REVENGE!" Fred says.

* * *

Fred and Mayor Jones have sex on the couch.

* * *

Shaggy comes in.

* * *

"Like dude thats some sick shit" Shaggy says.

* * *

"Alright Shaggy you can have sex with him i'm taking a break." Fred says while he puts Scooby-Doo in a different room.

* * *

Shaggy and Mayor Jones have while Fred puts Scooby-Doo in a room with Professor Periciles.

* * *

Fred locks the door and leaves.

* * *

Scooby-Doo see's Professor Periciles masterbathing.

* * *

"May I join you?" Scooby Doo asks Pericles.

* * *

"Oh what the hell I haven't gotten laid since I got a feather into Mayor Jones's ass" Pericles says.

* * *

Scooby Doo and Periciles have sex.

* * *

**_The end and if you don't like it..go fuck mayor jones ;d_**


End file.
